


Not Another Moment Alone

by sanerontheinside



Series: Prompts Tumbl'd [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, PTSD, Post umbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/pseuds/sanerontheinside
Summary: Prompt: From Calming Starter Sentences, the "I'm not going to leave you" prompt for Kix/Dogma





	

Kix didn’t want to see another one of his _vode_ in a cell. The very idea of Dogma in custody, to stand court martial for killing someone responsible for the deaths of so many - it made his very hands shake. Even General Kenobi had gone a faint shade of green at that, Kix had noted with a clinical eye. He saw the clenching hands, the angry set of the jaw, the flashing blue-green eyes. 

He also saw something like resignation, or powerlessness, in the face of the Republic’s request. Oh, the General had argued - no one seemed to be listening. It hurt to watch, but not as much as it hurt to know Dogma would stand trial, and more than certainly be convicted. 

Like hell he was going to see his _vod_ spend his last night on this ship in a cell, in custody. No: Kix was going to keep him in Medical for hours, running too many tests and taking far more care than necessary with every single scrape and bruise and old break. No way Dogma was spending the last night before his transfer alone. 

Kix fumed his way back to Medical, a look like murder in his eyes that sent even seasoned troopers scurrying out of the way. Medics were terrifying when they got _that_ look in their eye, Wolffe had once told him. These days Kix was happy to take advantage of it. Dogma should have been delivered to medical by now, probably cuffed and under guard. 

He half expected those guards were shinies who’d no idea what kind of hell Umbara had been. Couldn’t even imagine it, probably. Kix felt a swell of bitterness for their sakes. Krell was dead, but what if there were others? The first general the 501st had served under wasn’t that much better.  

Kix pushed all those thoughts aside as he strode into Medical - his turf, his rules, incontestable no matter who gave the orders. Though, he thought ruefully, even he couldn’t keep Dogma from a court martial. He stared at the younger man, sitting slumped forward on one of the beds, legs swinging faintly off the side - so unlike the Dogma of only a few days before, back always straight, always at attention.  

Kix dismissed the guard somewhat brusquely, then set about running through a routine physical. There were, after all, injuries to treat. But his movements were a little slower than usual, his touch a little more gentle, as if every bone were worth its weight in gold. At some point he felt Dogma’s gaze on him, heavy with confusion but appreciative.  

“I’m alright, _vod,_ ” he half-whispered.  

“The hell you are,” Kix growled back. “Sit still and let me take care of this. I might just have to keep you here all night, at this rate.” 

Dogma gave him an odd look at that. Kix opened his mouth to tell him he wasn’t going to leave him alone, that he was going to spend the night coming up with tests and excuses to keep him here in medical, which wasn’t enough but was still better than a cell with guards for company. The thought was completely derailed by a harsh rap at the door. Kix sighed and shook his head. “Don’t move, I’m not done with you,” he said instead, perhaps a bit more sharply than he should have.  

Rex pulled him out into the hall and then to another room, placing a privacy lock on the door. He looked like haggard in a way Kix had never seen before, which meant he’d be stuck in Medical for hours at some later date - but not tonight. Tonight was for Dogma.  

“He won’t see trial,” Rex said, voice like gravel. “We’re getting him out.” 

Kix blinked. “Defecting.” His voice was flat with disbelief - Dogma defecting, the very idea of it was antithetical to everything he’d even been. But then again, Dogma shooting a General, Dogma doubting a General. A General - a Jedi - being a Hutt-sucking utter kriffing son of a Sith. The world had given up on sense.  

Rex nodded patiently. “If there’s anything you want to do before we send him off to gods only know where, vaccines, treatments, whatever - Kix, do it now.” 

Kix nodded numbly. “The General, does he -?” 

Rex laughed - a rusty, breaking sound. “Kenobi? Practically opened his arms and encouraged treason. Said he could claim plausible deniability so long as he didn’t know the details, then helped us plan it. Skywalker’s still too angry to get a word out.” 

The last several days had taken a surreal turn, from the shock of being under Krell’s command after Skywalker and Kenobi to this escape plan, but at least the Generals’ reactions sounded real.  

“I’ll take care of it,” he said. “Can you keep people away from Medical from a bit?”  

Rex nodded, and let himself out. Kix stole another moment for himself, slumping against the wall beside him, breathing slowly. Then he straightened out and headed back.  

He walked in to Dogma looking up at him, hopelessly lost.  

“Thought you weren’t coming back,” he said, his voice rough. Kix felt his expression tighten before he could do anything about it.  

“No,” he crossed the space from the door to Dogma in fewer steps than he remembered that distance ever being. “Shh, _vod’ika,_ I’m not going to leave you. None of us will.”  


End file.
